Numerous tradeoffs are considered in engineering an electronic device to be worn on the human body. Functionality, battery life, ergonomic comfort, and aesthetics, for example, all come into play. In some cases, the overall rigidity of traditionally engineered electronic structures is an obstacle to creating a functional, comfortable, and attractive device.